


Pineapple Miso Soup

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, written for the rinharu valentine event on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that they don't want to celebrate Valentine's day, it's just that they don't like chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Miso Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wrote for the event. Many thanks to Extraordinary for checking out the mistakes and the awesome title :D

The sun was slowly setting on a cold winter evening, as Haru and Makoto were slowly climbing up the stairs towards their homes.

 

“Ah, Haru,” Makoto suddenly asked. “Is Rin coming over this Sunday as well?”

 

“No,” Haru replied. “Mikoshiba ordered the swimming team to have some extra training on Sunday so Rin is coming this Saturday.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Makoto smiled before his eyes widened in realization. “Will you two celebrate Valentine’s day?” he wondered surprised as his feet came to a still in front of his house.

 

Haru climbed a few more stairs before stopping and looking back down at his best friend.

 

“Not really,” he said. “We talked and it’s too bothersome. We don’t even like chocolate, so it would be pointless.”

 

“You could still give him something, Haru,” Makoto said with a smile. “It’s Valentine’s day, after all.”

 

* * *

  
 

“Ahh, Rin-senpai,” Nitori asked as he turned around on his desk chair. “Are you visiting Nanase-san this weekend? We have training on Sunday…”

 

“Yeah,” Rin replied not looking from the book he had open in front of him. “I’ll see him on Saturday,” he explained, flipping a page and continuing his reading.

 

“Huh,” Nitori blinked surprised. “Are you getting him chocolate?”

 

“No,” Rin seemed barely reacting at the question, although a slight blush colored his cheek. “We talked about it, there’s no point celebrating it. Plus, we just went to a trip together last week for my birthday,” he explained, the blush darkening slightly at the memory of the previous weekend the two of them spent at an onsen.

 

“Really?” his kouhai wondered. “I would think you’d have a perfect day planned out for it,” he admitted. “It’s Valentine’s day, after all.”

 

* * *

 

Rin didn’t even bother ringing the front door, knowing perfectly well that his boyfriend was probably too busy soaking up in the bathtub to open the door for him.

 

Unsurprisingly the back door was unlocked, and he let himself in, toeing out of his shoes and calling out Haru’s name.

 

“Oi, Haru!” he unzipped his coat as he looked around the place. There was no sight of Haru but there was a lingering smell of grilled mackerel in the air so Rin knew his boyfriend must had been up somewhere in the house.

 

“Are you in your room?” Rin asked as he walked up the stairs, patting his pocket and making sure that the contents were still there.

 

“Haru?” he asked as he opened Haru’s bedroom door and, indeed, Rin found him there, sitting at his desk.

 

“Hey,” Haru greeted turning his head to look at Rin.

 

Rin smiled back. “Hi, I called you, didn’t you hear me?” he asked walking inside and stopping behind Haru.

 

Haru shrugged. “I knew you would find me.”

 

Rin snorted and bent over, seeing Haru’s hands obviously hiding something on the desk. “What you got there?” he asked, noticing only then bits of red ribbon and tape scattered around the desk. His eyes widened in bemusement.

 

“Haaaaaru,” he teased. “Don’t tell me you got me a…”

 

Haru quickly moved his hands away, revealing behind it the Sakura flavored KitKat bar wrapped with a nice ribbon and pushing it towards Rin.

 

“I just thought you’d cry if I wouldn’t get you at least something,” he muttered as he looked away with blushing cheeks.

 

Rin snorted but still pressed a wet smooch to Haru’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, Haru,” he said, ignoring his boyfriend’s snort and busying himself with taking something out of his pocket. “Here,” he said, putting a package wrapped in cellophane in the middle of the desk before taking a few steps back and sitting down on Haru’s bed.

 

“What’s this?” Haru asked confused as he picked the package. He pulled at one of the thread of the knot and smelling the insides.

 

“Well,” Rin shifted his eyes to the ceiling, this time his cheeks blushing slightly. “You don’t like chocolate and I refuse to get you mackerel so…”

 

“Dried pineapple chunks?” Haru asked in surprise, as he popped one bit in his mouth, chewing on it slowly. “It’s good, thanks,” he carefully wrapped the package again and moved to sit near his boyfriend.

 

They laid back on the mattress, Rin showing at amused grin on his face.

 

“Why are you smirking?” Haru asked confused.

 

“Well, I technically didn’t get you a chocolate,” he said with a chuckle. “So, I win.”

 

Haru rolled his eyes and sat up.

 

“Hey,” Rin complained, realizing that they didn’t even kiss properly yet. “Where are you going?”

 

“Making miso soup for lunch,” Haru replied as he grabbed the packet of pineapple from the desk.

 

“And I’m adding this to it,” he said on a second thought.

 

 


End file.
